


Suspicious Gifts

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/F, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Ispire spent about an hour scouring the Waterfront before she finally found Methredhel, who was standing watch near Armand’s house.





	Suspicious Gifts

Ispire spent about an hour scouring the Waterfront before she finally found Methredhel, who was standing watch near Armand’s house.

“Hey, Red, I got you something!” Ispire called, walking over.

“What?”

Ispire reached into her pack and pulled out a small wooden box, handing it to Methredhel. She opened it, to find that the box contained a shimmering necklace, along with some matching earrings.

“Oh, thank you. Where did you get them?” Methredhel asked, slipping the necklace on and switching out her simple stud earrings.

“That… isn’t of importance. Also, I wouldn’t wear them around Leyawinn if I were you.”


End file.
